The King of Devil Soul Tournament
by DaxterK
Summary: El surgimiento de nuevas coorporaciones y la trama de una lucha entre Mishimas y aliados.
1. The beging

The King of Devil Soul Tournament.

Todo empezo de manera muy inesperada, de manera muy extra a, tal y como suele ser la vida.  
>Un fuerte cambio se gener en el mundo cuando se supo que Kazuya Mishima y Jin Kazama se habian unido, levantando una nueva coorporaci n para enfrentar a Mishima Zaibatsu, la cual estaba bajo el control de Heihachi Mishima. Obviamente se avecinaba una nueva guerra, la diferencia es que la coorporaci n G hab a sido eliminada y Jin ya no ten a el control de Zaibatsu, por eso se han unido, formando la coorporaci n que si se quiere ser la mas potente en materia militar y estrateg a. Algunos le dicen la Devil Soul, otros le llaman la Nueva G, pero el nombre es lo unico que menos debe preocupar de esta coorporaci . Si no sus controladores.<p>

"Padre e hijo, odiandose el uno al otro se han unido para derrocar su propia sangre"

Heihachi Mishima estaba meditando en el patio de su fortaleza, donde suele entrenar diariamente su estado f sico y mental cuando es interrumpido por uno de sus guardias.

_ Se or, disculpe que lo moleste pero..._  
>_ ...Kazuya y Jin pretenden destruir a Zaibatsu._ Interrumpe Heihachi._ Ya lo s , jajajaja, si esos dos creen que pueden vencerme tan solo por unir fuerzas estan mas desesperados de lo que imagin ._<p>

_ No se or, esa no era la noticia, existe otra aun peor._  
>_ Que? pues que esperas para decirme?_<br>_ La Nueva G ha convocado a un torneo llamado Devil Soul, creo que intentan imitarle se or._  
>_ Jajaja. No es por eso, es una invitaci n, que con gusto aceptar , solo quieren que me presente en su peque o torneo._<p>

Pues asi se di todo. Kazuya y Jin anunciaron su torneo y la noticia se reg por toda la naci n reclutando a los mejores luchadores en sus artes, pero a ellos solo les importaba uno y era Heihachi.

Entre los inscritos participantes de los torneos del pu o de hierro tenemos:

Hwoarang: aun ten a cuentas pendientes con Jin Kazama.  
>Asuma: Quer a que de una vez por todas no la relacionaran con Jin, debia derrotarlo.<br>Lili: Ten a un peculiar interes por Kazuya Mishima.  
>Heihachi: Decidido a derrotarlos.<br>Steve: Queria derrotar a Kazuya puesto que parec a un digno oponente.  
>Bryan: Por mera sed de sangre.<br>Nina: Quer a ser independiente y Jin le condiciono que le derrotara en el torneo.  
>Alisa: Luego de ser reparada por Lee, quizo vencer a Jin por hacerla luchar con Lars.<br>Lars: Se enter que Heihachi asistir a y no quizo perder la oportunidad.  
>Lee: Era parte de La Nueva G.<br>Lei: No pod a permitir que Jin siguiera libre tras tantos crimenes.  
>Xiaoyu: Quer a poder estar al lado de Jin a cualquier costo.<br>Eddy: Se uni a la Nueva G para vengar la muerte de Christie ante Zaibatsu.  
>Zafina: Quer a vengarse de Kazuya por aniquilar a su pueblo por espacio militar en epocas de La CG.<p>

Nuevos luchadores relevantes, inscritos:

Alenguren: Viejo amigo de Paul quien muri a manos de Zaibatsu, se inscribi para apoyar a La Coorporaci n Layuka.  
>Cooler: Miembro de la Coorporaci n Layuka.<br>Len: Presidente de una la Coorporaci n Layuka.  
>Nahmens: Conocido por su increible poder y por ser el ex-presidente de la Coorporac on Layuka.<br>Mimi: Gran amiga de Alenguren, se inscribi para apoyarlo al maximo.  
>Mysuko: Se inscribi para ganar el dinero y financiar su nuevo libro.<br>Rubio: Hermana de zafina. (Totalmente opuestas)  
>Mia: De la familia Assebero, esperaba ver a su hermana en el torneo.<br>Naomi: De la familia Assebero, Busca el control de la Nueva G.  
>Ron: Amigo de la Familia Assebero, Busca proteger a Mia.<br>Mikel: De la Familia Assebero, Solo busca la verdad acerca de su linaje.

y un buen n mero de luchadores m s esperando el inicio del torneo.  
> <p>


	2. Day I

Primer Combate

Bryan vs Lars.

El torneo ya hab a sido organizado y por fin habia llegado el d a de su celebraci n. Kazuya se asoma en el balcon de las instalaciones de la Nueva G para dar la sarcastica bienvenida a los luchadores, buscando inpasciente a Heihachi entre ellos, pero no lo encontr , no se preocupo por ser algo t pico de l, pero acudir a, estaba seguro.

La mayor a se preguntaba donde estaba Jin y porque no se hab a presentado a la bienvenida. Kazuya no dio importancia porque a pesar de haber unido fuerzas, no queria decir que se llevaran bien, asi que simplemente explico como se llevar a a cabo el torneo. Explico que al final solo quedar an tres. Luego esos tres deber an luchar para eliminar uno y formar un equipo para enfrentarse a lo que si se quiere es el equipo mas destructivo de la tierra. Todos se miraron unos a otros porque es la primera vez que en un torneo se hace algo as y sab an que al final eso presentar a un problema.

El primer combate fue anunciado por la pantalla oficial del Devil Soul, los luchadores se tomaban completamente al azar. La pantalla mostr el nombre de:  
>{Bryan vs Lars}<p>

Lars se mostro un poco preocupado porque sabe la fama que tiene Bryan de manera destructiva pero sin enmbargo se mostro decidido a combatir. Por el otro lado, Bryan sonrio de manera diabolica como siempre y entr al cuadrilatero de batalla.

_ Jajajajaja, Vamos mariquita, sube de una vez aqui._

Lars no se dejo llevar por sus comentarios y subi a la arena.

_ Al fin conozco al gran Bryan, jum, me esperaba otra cosa._

_ Jum, yo no esperaba menos del supuesto hijo de Heihachi, para ser hermano de Kazuya no pareces ser la gran cosa._

_ No me gusta que me relacionen con ellos, te mostrare lo que la sangre Mishima bien utilizada puede hacer._

_ te mostrar lo que una maquina asesina puede hacer, jajajajaja._

_ No permitir que me quites la oportunidad de matar a mi padre._

_ No te preocupes, lo saludar por ti._

Ambos salieron corriendo de sus lugares y fue cuando el combate comenz .

Bryan utiliz sus pu os a gran velocidad, tanto que Lars no le quedo remedio mas que aguantarlos, cuando termin , de una patada Lars levanto a Bryan del suelo y salto para bajarlo de otra. Bryan Se levant suavemente con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro, Lars continuo lanzando combos de patadas y golpes, todos hacian contacto, pero era algo aproposito. Al darse cuenta de esto, Lars se detuvo pero sin bajar la guardia. Una guardia que se vio totalmente frustrada ante un increible gancho de Bryan, fue tan fuerte que le saco el aire y como si no fuera poco lo levanto con el mismo pu o y lo paso de un lado a otro estampandolo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Lars apenas pudo levantarse y ahora el turno de Bryan. Disfrutandolo mucho, lo golpeaba una y otra vez, patadas al estomago y la cara.

_ Jajajaja!, Creo que ya puedo ver tu sangre Mishima._ Lo tumb al suelo y se quedo parado viendolo un poco._ A decir verdad no me parece esp cial, la veo roja igual que todas.

_ Es porque no has visto la tuya._ Lars se levanto de una zancada y tan rapido como pudo le lanzo un golpe a la cara.

Bryan se lo detuvo con una mano y la apreto tan fuerte que Lars se tuvo que arrodillar del dolor._ Eso es por que no sangro idiota._ Con la sed de sangre que caracteriza a Bryan, le pateo la cara empujandolo nuevamente al suelo, donde se le puso encima y comenz a caerle a golpes.

_ Deja de hacer eso!_ Grito Alisa muy dolida desde abajo del cuadrilatero.

_ Escuchas eso, creo que tu novia no le gusta ver como te rompo la cara ._

_ Ya basta Bryan._

Bryan se detuvo al ver que Kazuya estaba parado frente a l. Se levant y se le puso a un lado._ A mi nadie me da ordenes._

_ No es una orden, ya ganaste el combate, no hay necesidad de aguantar mas el torneo para satisfacer tu sed._

_ Disculpa pero creo que ni deberias estar aqui interfiriendo con el combate, Qu me detiene de acabar contigo aqui mismo?_

_ Nada, solo si te crees capaz de vencerme, sabandija inutil._ Kazuya lo miro directamente a los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada. Nadie de los presentes entend a porque con lo explosivo que era Bryan, aun no se habian guindado a pelear. Pero simplemente no secedi .

Bryan quito su sonrisa y lo mir fijamente._ Te ver mas adelante Kazuya, te lo aseguro._

Bryan Bajo del cuadrilatero y se fu a su camarote de descanso. Kazuya se acerco a Lars, que estaba tendido en el suelo y sangrando._ No entiendo como es que puedes ser mi hermano, eres inutil, d bil. No te imaginas lo que me aborrece que tengas la sangre Mishima._

Lars le escupio los zapatos pulidos y elegantes a kazuya, manchandolos de sangre._ Vete al diablo._

_ Sabes?, lo unico que lamento del d a de Hoy es no haber sido yo el que te ubicara en lo mas bajo de la escala del mas fuerte a golpes, pero algun d a te mostrar lo que esta sangre puede hacer...!LLevenselo!_

_ No! a donde lo llevan._ Pregunta Alisa preocupada.

_ Que no se los dije?, lo siento, es que a veces me preocupo "Tanto por ustedes". Veran, los que pierdan seran inmediatamente sacados de las instalaciones, su suerte o salud no es nuestra responsabilidad, si algunos desean saber de otros, debo informarles que si abandonan las instalaciones inmediatamente quedan descalificados._

Alisa se estaba molestando y no pudo evitar sacar una de sus cierras, pero el tacto de una mano la detuvo de hacer algo estupido.

_ Calmate, solo Kazuya y Jin pueden entrar y salir a voluntad del cuadrilatero, no se si lo notaste pero tiene un campo de fuerza de plasma elctrico que solo se desactiva ante ellos dos y los luchadores activos, no querras morir o si?_

_ Que?_ Alisa guarda su cierra _ Como no lo vi antes. Tu quien eres por cierto?_

_ Me llamo Mysuko, soy escritopra, pero mis lectores no saben que soy experta en artes marciales. Ese tipo Bryan es algo brutal no?._

_ Lo he analizado, es una maquina, dificilmente se le puede vencer, pero yo lo har , tengo el potencial para hacerle frente._

_ Si tu lo dices._

_ Despues ir por t Kazuya, no tolerar que trates as a las personas y dile a Jin que he vuelto y que ya no soy su esclava._ Alisa se alo a Kazuya con mucha desici n y todos los dem s (Que ya lo conocen) La vieron quitandole esperanza y los otros se quedaron algo asombrados ante tal amenaza. Kazuya por su parte levanto la cara y la mir de una manera muy macabra...

El torneo solo acaba de empezar... 


	3. Day II

Encuentro cercano

_Por un demonio Kazuya Quien te crees que eres para desafiarme de esa manera?!_

_ Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si no hubiese detenido la pelea a tiempo hubieses acabado con Lars sin piedad_

_ Ahora te pasas de imb cil, no se supon a que para eso me estabas pagando?_

_ No voy a permitirte que me insultes en mi propia oficina a tu plena libertad, comprende de una buena vez Bryan, que tu ahora no eres mas que un perro, un perro callejero al que algui n ya le ha puesto correa, algui n ya se ha proclamado tu amo; ese algui n soy yo y tu me obedeceras a todo lo que te demande o somplemente..._

_ Aghj! ... Solo dime de una puta vez que es lo que debo hacer ahora en vista de que no me dejaste matar a Lars_

_...Jajaja, Lars sufrira otro destino pero por ahora quiero que te encargues de la basura mec nica que cree tener emociones, me enferma._

_ La loca de las sierras?, no sera problema, solo espero que cumplas tu parte del trato._

_ Es bueno saber que comprendes quien es el que da las ordenes pero tambi n debes saber que con o sin trato no tienes la altura para retarme._

_ Ten cuidado Kazuya, tu exeso de arrogancia me llevar a comprobar si la sangre mishima que le saque a Lars es la misma que corre por tus venas y... te aseguro que... lo comprobar con mis metodos._

_ Ya vete y espera tu proxima misi n paciente Bryan, al final ya veremos qui n es el arrogante aqui._

En otro lado de las instalaciones.

_Do.. D nde estoy...?_ (Cansado y moribundo)

_ Estas justo donde debes de estar._

_ Qui n eres..qu demonios?_

_ No te preocupes, tu hora a n no ha llegado asi que descansa un poco, no me gustar a humillarte en esas condiciones._

Caminando por los pasillos Xiaoyu.

_ Esa voz... podr a ser acaso?_

En la Arena.

La pantalla esta seleccionando a los contrincantes para la segunda batalla del Devil Soul. Parece que los dos luchadores son: ...Cooler vs Rubio ...

Cooler sube a la arena sin ningun tipo de expresi n ni preocupasi n mientras que Rubio sube algo preocupada porque nunca antes habia escuchado hablar de l, no sabe que tan fuerte es o puede llegar a ser, sus t cnicas, nada.

_ Estas listo para irte a casa en camilla? _

_ Que curioso, una vez conoc un ruso llamado Dragonuv que me dijo lo mismo antes de que lo asesinara._

_ ( Qu ?, este tipo fue el que mato a Dragonuv, debe de ser un Layuka, es lo mas probable, el murio en un ataque de ese imperio pero, qu hacen aqui? Qu quieren?.)_

_ Se or llega justo a tiempo para presenciar el encuentro._ Sirviente

_ Si no hay se ales de Heihachi te sugiero que no me dirijas la palabra._ Kazuya

Comienza la batalla, Rubio adopta la postura t pica tipo serpiente alacr n que tambi n usa Zafina en los combates. Se aproxima y lanza la primera patada a la quijada de cooler pero es atrapada con facilidad. No tardo Rubio en reaccionar y girando en la mano de Cooler solt la otra pierna y le conect una tremenda patada en el est mago alej ndolo un poco.

_ Jum, asi sea _ Posici n de combate.

Vuelve Rubio con muchos golpes esquivados por Cooler, cosa que no es sencilla cuando por cada tres golpes viene una patada baja y por cada patada alta vienen tres golpes bajos, sin embargo Cooler consigue una apertura e inicia su combo. Con un fuerte golpe a la boca del est mago aturde a Rubio lo que le da el chance tomarle uno de los brazos, darle tres patadas (Una en cada zona), jalarla y ponerla a bailar con un golpe en la cara y antes de que caiga la detiene agarrandola por el cuello, ahorcandola, tratando de nockearla por falta de respiraci n pero gracias a la incre ble flexibilidad que tienen estas combatientes del desierto, sus piernas abrazaron a Cooler cayendo al suelo en una llave de brazo.

_ Y ahora despidete de tu brazo!._  
>_ Jajajaja! no me hagas reir con un intento tan barato como ese._<p>

Cooler aplica mas fuerza en el cuello de Rubio obligandola a soltarle el brazo por falta de respiraci n, no obstante en vez de levantarse, aprovech y alz el brazo para conectar un golpe final en el diafragma de Rubio, quebrandole probablemente unas cuantas costillas el combate fall a favor de Cooler por K.O. Definitivo.

_ Vaya ese Cooler es interesante, ja! ... ya veremos cuanto dura. _ Kazuya

A los alrededores de la arena.

_ ( Por qu demonios te apareciste Naomi, qu pretendes?)_ Mia observa fijamente a Naomi que no deja de sonreir malevolamente como de costumbre.  
>_ Pasa algo Mia? _ Pregunta Ron.<br>_ No nada no te preocupes._

_ Estoy muy preocupada por Lars. _ Alisa _ No me malinterpretes pero no todos los d as se escucha un robot diciendo eso._ Mysuko _ Podr an dejar de mencionar eso, el sr. Lee me repar de tal manera que soy capaz de internalizar emociones y expresarlas, aunque no las sienta del todo con eso me basta._  
>_ A que vinieron ustedes dos a todas estas? _<br>_ Lars tiene muchos asuntos que arreglar con los Mishima y yo adem s de apoyarlo vine a acabar con Jin Kazama por obligarme a intentar matar a mi compa ero...que por cierto Jin no se ha aparecido._  
>_ Para mi que ese tal Jin ni siquiera esta en las instalaciones._<br>_ Te equivocas._ Xiaoyu caminando._ l est aqu , solo que no quiere salir por ahora._  
>_ Y tu c mo sabes eso?._<br>_ Lo vi hace un rato dentro, estaba hablando con algui n me parece, no entr porque el guardia no me lo permitir a, adem s por como le hablaba al sujeto moribundo me parece que lo menos inteligente que hubiese podido hacer era interrumpirle; pero al mneos se que mi Jin esta aqui Siiii!._  
>_ Moribundo?, (Asi que en realidad no obligaron a Lars a abandonar las instalaciones, lo tienen dentro del edificio, necesito saber que es lo que se proponen.)_ Alisa<p>

_ Eddy ... me parece que el sujeto de all es el mismisimo Len Layuka._  
>_ Si, eso parece Lee, Por qu ha de importarme?_<br>_ Lo raro de las guerras actuales entre coorporaciones e imperios es que ya casi nunca se deciden por batallas armadas, la mayor a de las veces se ha reducido a torneos marciales como estos, ya no usamos peones para que derramen sangre por nosotros sin ensuciarnos las manos, ahora los alfiles y hasta los reyes entran en combate._  
>_ Quieres decir que esta aqui para ganar territorio._<br>_ Si y este combate fue una prueba de ello, el sujeto ni se esforzo demasiado, es estrategia psicol gica, yo pienso que los Layuka quieren tomar contro de ambas coorporaciones y de una vez terminar con la guerra con un poder absoluto._  
>_ Es posible, tiene mucho sentido pero con el ex-presidente Nahmens aqu no ser a un problema para ellos?_<br>_ Pues claro que s , ellos lo eliminar n y ah es donde tu entras, tu objetivo es aniquilar a ese tipo Len._  
>_ Y si no me queda en combate?_<br>_ Ingeniatelas._  
>_ Claro._ Se aleja Eddy.<br>_ Qu les parece?...aun usamos peones jum._

Continnuara...  
> <p>


End file.
